Healing the Heart
by Mittens Magica
Summary: Crow's heart is broken by a single glance. Kiryu is there to pick up the pieces.


I guess you can say this is based on a true story.

Crying and wailing was never something that Kiryu Kyousuke wanted to see his fellow teammate do. It wasn't like him. He was full of life, smiles, happiness, everything. He would shine as bright as his orange hair and his yellow criminal marks. The children would be in his position right now, and the tanned boy would take them into his arms and comfort them until thier sniffles and sobs were just soft whimpers and soon-to-be smiles.

Kiryu stood at the door and watched Crow cry into his bed, kneeling before it and pressing his knees to the ground. He sobbed and let out a whimper that Kiryu had never heard before. It hurt him to hear it. He coughed and choked for a second, before his face contorted and he spilled out more tears. His throat ached. It felt dry and rough. His head started to hurt. He was a mess.

Kiryu took a step in and he saw Crow's body flinch. Crow looked up at him with his eyes red and puffy. He wiped away his tears quickly and flashed a smile. "H-Hey man.. what's wrong?"

The platinum blond haired man knelt down next to him. "I should be asking you the same thing." He said softly, giving Crow a look that seemed to shoot past his emotional wall and strike him right in his heart. Crow shook his head. "No no, man. I'm fine." He stood up and stretched. "Nothing Crow The Bullet-sama can't handle," He kicked the ground with his boot and looked back at Kiryu. "Right?"

Tempted to say the opposite, Kiryu sighed and stood up as well. He could tell what Crow was thinking. He had seen that look before. A broken heart. Kiryu had felt the same, so he knew what kind of pain Crow was in. That sinking feeling in your stomach. That feeling that makes you want to fall to your knees and scream words or gibberish until you loose your voice. That feeling that stabs you right between your breasts, right in the ribcage, that takes a hold of you and tells you "You're not that one". The sudden feeling of inadequacy, loneliness, and loss. It makes you feel like someone's pulling at you. Pulling you down and down. Until you crash onto a hard surface and it's dark all around you. Kiryu never wanted Crow to feel like that.

"I know that look," He told Crow, padding over to him and standing in front of him.

Crow opened his mouth to say something but was left to stare into Kiryu's eyes. He had a fierce look. One that said "I know what you're thinking, and you're not going to get away" That last part seemed to be projected by good intentions. Get away without some comfort perhaps? Crow didn't know. Kiryu's golden eyes still showed a soft side, even though his brows were furrowed. It only took a few moments of looking into the orbs before Crow finally fell to his knees and broke down. He couldn't hide anything for long from Kiryu.

Kiryu knelt down and held him close. "It's gonna be alright.."

Crow choked. "N-No, it's not!"

Kiryu sighed and rubbed his back in soft circles. "Yes, it will.. Trust me."

Crow pushed him back, sending Kiryu to loose his balance and land on his back. Crow stood up quickly and went over to his desk. He knocked the books off of it in anger and kicked the leg of it. He slammed his fist down on to it and swiped the air, hitting his deck in the process and causing his cards to fly everywhere. Crow fell to his knees again, sobbing into his hands as his cards laid around him.

Kiryu scrambled over to him, about to embrace him again before Crow looked up and glared at him and he stopped right in his tracks. "M-My heart…" He began, picking up the cards one by one. "H-Hurts.. It's broken.." He found it difficult to retrieve the cards. It felt like he was picking up pieces of his shattered heart. He picked up most of his cards, feeling around the ground around him for he had closed his eyes, the tears obscuring his vision.

Kiryu looked down and saw the Gale The Hurricane card before him. Crow held his thirty nine card deck in his hands tightly and let his tears fall on to the paper. Kiryu picked up the card and crawled over to him. "Your heart," Kiryu said softly, cupping Crow's chin with one hand and bringing their eyes to meet again. "I'll fix it." He said, moving his hand to wipe the tears away with his thumb.

"Here," He handed Crow the card.

"You missed a piece."


End file.
